Oridnary Day for a Bandit
by akkichan1
Summary: For our bandit Tasuki, he's made choices that never had good endings. This is one of them, but fortunately, another makes a choice that can change the ending, for better or worse conatins oc of mine, please no flames! . Love all who read :D 3 in no way own FY or Tasuki, I wish XD, this story for my own pleasure :3


*~Ordinary Day~*

Have you ever found yourself wondering... Wondering how a persons mistake can change the course of ones future? How the simplest of feelings of two persons can affect them both? How two different wishes, collide? Well, listen to this tale about those very questions, for they shall be answered now.

At the peaceful country of Konan, in a small province of Sounn, there were two incredible troublemakers. One being hot-tempered and impatient, one being tactical and descisive. They both caused so much trouble, and that kept them together through thick and thin.

One of them being a girl of 9, Huo, was always ready to make trouble. Her short black hair was held back by a blue clip to keep out of her face. Her strange blue eyes were always full of life and happiness. She wore half a boys and half a girls clothing. Consisting of a girlish short sleeved top and boy pants with her shirt tucked in with a long blue ribbon. She was free spirited and nothing could discourage her. Not when she had her best friend beside her.

Kou Shun'u, 10 at the time, was loud and incredibly stubborn. His orange hair stood slicked back brightly amongst others, and his honey brown eyes were alight with trouble and incredible pride. He wore the standard boys clothing with a cotton long sleeved shirt,held back with two sashes and wide rimmed pants. He thirsted for adventure, and wanted more than anything to get that.

One day, a few years later in their early teens, after pulling a prank on a shop keeper by letting all his chickens loose in the street, Kou family really angered him. He stormed out and stayed in the local tavern trying to calm down. He indistinctly caught wind of some guys talking about bandits. He perked up and listened further.

There were apparentaly bandits at Mt Leikaku that guarded the mountain and did many heinious crimes and even stole from the rich, poor, you name it. This really caught the young boys attention. In his mind, this was his one oppurtunity.

He rushed to Huo's house to tell her what he had decided to do. She told him to forget about it and just stay there. He wouldn't listen, already thinking of how he'd get to the mountain. She pleaded with him to for once think rationally. But he was stubborn and did not pay head to her.

She tried everything, but nothing could convince her best friend otherwise. She didn't want him to go for two reasons. One, life in the town wouldn't be fun anymore. And... She loved him, hating to admit it. He always attracted her, his pride in what he does, his incredible sense of loyalty and honour. And he was cute, couldn't deny that.

A few months later, the town held an annual festival in honour of Suzaku. The town was painted in red in every way you looked. The amosphere breathed life and excitement from everyone. Kou grunted obviously dissapointed he had to stay for this stupid festival, but being an actual Suzaku Seishi, you had to stay for these things. He adorned bright red traditional robes with black sashes, a giant gold phionex printed on the front, and on the back. He itched to leave already.

He heard gasps all around him and looked up to see what the commotion was. What he saw made him do a double take. Huo stepped foward in an amber red dress adorned with gold and black designs. The dress trailed down to her feet, making it seemed like she glided over the ground. Her hair also was down, bangs pushed aside, and a single gold clip in her hair.

Huo nervously looked around and found Kou staring at her in surprise, just like everyone else. She secretly blushed and smirked at him. He turned his head abruptly not wanting to be caught staring. They hung around together, watching the others celebrate, talk and eat. After a few hours when things calmed down, Kou asked her to come with him to their place.

She followed in the forest with him to their spot. It was by a lake side, a lush green patch of grass and had a giant rock over-looking the gentle calm blue water. She smiled sadly to herself at the memories of their younger sleves having such good times there. she turned to see him stripping the robes off. She blushed furiously and looked away, demanding to know what he was doing.

She dared a quick glance and saw him with his normal attire on, apparentaly he wore it underneath the robes and had them in his hand. She looked at him strangely, then realized he had a rumsack in his hand. Her eyes widened when he said he would be leaving. he handed her the robes and placed them in her hands, still too shocked at what was happening.

"I'm goin', and I ain't comin' back. Ok Huo? Keep causing ruckus in my place, 'k?" He flashed her a grin, showing his little expendetures. She tried to stop him, but her voice faltered. He turned his back and sped off with in-human speed. It blew her hair wildly in the wind. Her voice came too late as she called his name, sobbing towards the end.

Her heart broken as she collapsed to the ground, not caring she was dirtying her dress. Her first love was gone with the wind, and surely was never coming back. She clung to the robes, still holding heat to them. They were the only things left of him for her to cling to, the only substitiute to his own body.

The choice made, a path is chosen, another is halted. What can be done to help the two to get back to balance once more?

( Whatcha think? Good? Horrible? Hope to continue again :DD Please review if you wish to! Thank you very much! 3 3)


End file.
